


Downward Dog

by tomatopudding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Caught in the Act, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Yoga, dog yoga, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Remus does yoga to help him relax before the full moon. Sirius is curious.





	Downward Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetGirl1832](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/gifts).



> Honestly, this started when JetGirl sent me a video of dog yoga and said that it would be a cute WolfStar idea. WE threw some ideas back and forth before a particular scene in this appeared fully formed in my mind. I started writing and it kind of spiraled. Enjoy!
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine.

At the beginning, before they all knew about the whole werewolf thing he had hidden it but over the years Remus had become more and more open about his methods and routine surrounding the full moon. But now, in the recent years Sirius has seen him doing this thing fairly often. He’d take up what little free space there was in their dormitory, unroll this weird looking mat, and start contorting his body into the oddest positions. Now Sirius would never complain about something that resulted in Remus sticking his arse in the air—yeah, he had it bad, what of it?—but he was curious.    
  
“It’s called yoga,” Remus told him one day.    
  
Sirius had taken to sitting on his bed while Remus did his stretches or whatever, sometimes pretending to read a book or do homework and sometimes just watching shamelessly.    
  
“It’s meditative, helps me calm my nerves.”   
  
“It doesn’t look very calming,” Sirius commented as Remus twisted his back one direction and his head in the other, “Looks kind of painful.”   
  
“If you gave it a try, I’m sure you’d enjoy,” Remus told him, settling cross-legged on his mat and closing his eyes, “You should join me tomorrow.”   
  
Sirius simply shrugged, knowing that Remus could see him, and taking the opportunity to study his friend’s face. Even at his most calm moments, Remus has a sort of hardness in his honey brown eyes that completely disappeared when he was like this. He was expressionless and serene, his eyelashes resting gently against his cheeks. Even his scars seemed softer in this environment.    
  
“Maybe I will.”   
  
He hadn’t really expected himself to follow through, but when he came back in from Quidditch practice, all showered and clean, sans James who had gone to meet Peter in the library to do some potions research, he found Remus just unrolling his mat. Remus looked up when Sirius entered and smile.    
  
“You actually came,” he said.    
  
And Sirius really needed to work on resisting that smile, but today was definitely not that day and he found himself agreeing.    
  
“I don’t have an extra mat, so you’ll have to use your blanket or something,” Remus said, “come and sit.”   
  
Sirius did as he was told, mimicking Remus’s cross-legged position. First, they just sat there and breathed and Sirius didn’t really get the whole thing. It seemed like a fancy way to fall asleep, if you asked him. He could kind of see the appeal when they started doing some different positions and twists, even though some of the names didn’t make sense in the slightest. Then Remus got to a pose called downward dog and Sirius got an idea. When Remus lowered himself back into a seated position, instead of his friend he found his large, furry alter-ego.    
  
“When you joined me for yoga, this is not what I had in mind,” Remus said, but his voice was tinged with amusement and he couldn’t hide the smile pulling at the corners of his lips.    
  
Sirius let out a quiet woof and allowed his tongue to loll out.    
  
“Okay,” Remus said, “if you’re going to be that way...”   
  
He continued his normal routine, Sirius following along as best as his could with his current four-legged status. It was all going rather well until Remus lifted himself up into a bridge position, arching his back and letting his head hang down. Sirius got the brilliant idea to leap over him. Unfortunately, he underestimated the distance he would need and ended up landing directly on Remus and sending him to the floor, knocking the breath out of him.    
  
“Oh, Merlin,” Sirius said, not even realizing that he’d transformed back.    
  
He was took worried about having hurt Remus, who was sucking in a breath now and Sirius noticed that he was laying on top of his friend, who was beginning to blush, his breath coming in heavy gasps. Their bodies were perfectly aligned, Sirius’s legs on either side of Remus’s, their chests pressed together. Could this be the moment? Sirius couldn’t help his eyes flicking down to Remus’s lips and then back up again. Before he could actually do anything, the dormitory door slammed open to admit James and Peter. In unison, Sirius and Remus looked towards the door. They were all frozen for a moment before Sirius practically threw himself off of Remus.    
  
“Hey, if I can’t bring Lily I’m here, why can you do this?” James said finally.    
  
Peter was looking between the two of them, looking like his might burst from the excitement of this situation.    
  
“Prongs, it’s not what it looks like!” Sirius insisted, no matter how much he wished that were untrue.    
  
James didn’t seem to believe him either, raising an incredulous eyebrow. But Sirius wasn’t really paying attention to that because Remus was huffing out an annoyed sound and shooting to his feet. He looked hurt and Sirius was totally lost, blinking in confusion as Remus shot him a glare and stormed out.    
  
“What?” Sirius whispered to himself when the dormitory door had closed again.    
  
Oddly enough, it was Peter who broke the tense silence that followed.   
  
“What are you waiting for, mate, go after him!”   
  
It took Sirius half a second before he scrambled to his feet. And tripped over his own feet in his rush to get out the door. Remus hadn’t actually left the Gryffindor common room. He was standing by the fire, his arms crossed across his chest.    
  
“Remus?” Sirius said hesitantly.    
  
Remus’s shoulders tightened, but he did glance over his shoulder before turning away again. Sirius approached with caution, gingerly like when Padfoot first approached Moony every full moon. When he got close enough, Sirius laid a hand on Remus’s shoulder, at first lightly and then when there was no adverse reaction a little more firmly.    
  
“Sirius,” Remus said finally, “you are a complete idiot.”   
  
“Yes,” agreed Sirius immediately, then followed up with, “Why?”   
  
Remus let out an exasperated noise and spun around, dislodging Sirius’s hand. There was no chance for Sirius to react before Remus was grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him forward, kissing him firmly on the lips.   
  
“I am such an idiot,” Sirius agreed when they separated, “we could have been doing this for ages.”   
  
Remus laughed.

  
  



End file.
